


【ukts】再度和你

by renxingjian



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renxingjian/pseuds/renxingjian
Summary: 又一块糊披萨，我感觉要鸽了





	【ukts】再度和你

**Author's Note:**

> 是rps，不太擅长搞这种，逻辑很混乱，好孩子别乱点

算了等我都写完再传吧


End file.
